This invention relates in general to chocking devices and deals more particularly with an improved device for restraining a vehicle against lateral movement relative to the deck of a vehicle carrier such as a low bed semi-trailer used to haul heavy or oversize construction equipment including tractors, bulldozers, payloaders, backhoes and the like. The deck of such a trailer is usually supported, at least in part, by laterally spaced apart main support beams which extend longitudinally of the trailer below the deck. In many instances the deck also has a longitudinally extending opening therethrough generally aligned in longitudinal and vertical registry with the support beams therebelow. When such a trailer is used to haul a heavy construction vehicle, the vehicle is driven onto the deck in straddling relation to the deck opening and is secured fore and aft by chains or cables which are generally effective to prevent forward or rearward movement of the vehicle relative to the deck, but which do not provide adequate restraint against lateral movement. Such lateral restraints as may be provided are often make-shift and do not provide adequate resistance to forces encountered when the trailer executes turns. A potentially severe problem often exists during bad weather when the deck may be wet or icy.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved device for chocking a vehicle against lateral movement on a vehicle carrier. Further aim of the invention is to provide a chocking device which may be rapidly adjusted for chocking vehicles of differing size.